geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Mays Lost YTP
So every one of us know Billy Mays, right? That guy who died in 2009 and had YTPs out of him spawn? Yes, that guy. Well, one user named "XXXtremeJJ71" attempted to make a Billy Mays YTP. But just hours after it was uploaded, XXXtremeJJ71 received a Community Guidelines strike for violating a policy against explicit content. XXXtremeJJ71 soon closed his account before he had his video bombarded with bad comments (He is one of the YouTubers that can't handle criticism). I was one of the few people who saw the full video before it was taken down. This video was randomly recommended to me while I was watching FIFA Funnies videos. The thumbnail had a photo of Billy Mays' face that looked like the one from when Billy Mays killed the news guy from mark3611's YTP "Billy Mays Sells Everything and Nothing" on a black background. The YTP started normally with Billy Mays introducing himself, but I don't understand what he's selling. It was Big City Impact Toilet something. But then Vince Offer (Billy Mays' rival) interrupted Billy Mays' commercial. Then Billy Mays told Vince to shut the fuck up, or he'll attack him and eat his organs. This really got me horrified. Why would Billy Mays say a thing like that? Anyway, the screen panned to Vince's face, and stays there for 45 seconds. Complete silence was airborne during this. Then the screen panned out of Vince's face, and Vince then said, "Fine." Then Billy Mays started another commercial, but again, Vince interrupted, and Billy Mays got enraged, and ran for Vince, but Vince luckily managed to run. For a split second, something keeps flashing over and over, and I paused it at that point, and I saw that it was the same face from the thumbnail. I kept watching. Vince ran onto the road, and saw a truck driving near him. Vince tried to get past the truck, but failed, and he was now roadkill. Billy Mays then proceeded to carve a circle on Vince's body, took it off, and ate all of his organs. And when he was finished, he let out a huge burp, leaving a bloody mess on the road. Then a black screen appeared with the text "Alternate Scene" appeared, but that was basically Billy Mays saying, "Order right now!", even though he wasn't advertising anything. The YTP ended there. I was real horrified after I saw that YTP. It spawned many questions into my head. How can the creator of this YTP pull off impossible stuff, like making the legs look real? Why would he create a malicious YTP like this one? Why would he make Billy Mays kill Vince Offer? And most importantly... WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK WOULD MAKE THIS?!?! Those questions cannot be answered, and they never will be. I'll never watch a single Billy Mays YTP again. If I do, it'll spawn nightmares into my head. If you ever see this YTP out of Billy Mays, don't watch it. It can lead to you having nightmares even while you watch another Billy Mays YTP. Category:Lost Videos Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:James' Creepypastas